Ron and Hermione's Secluded Moments
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: You Know how in sixth year Harry kept talking about those secluded places at Hogwarts where he sent time with Ginny? Well I decided to write something for Ron and Hermmione!Updated in Honor of everyone's favorite Bookworms B-day!
1. Promises and Percarious Legdes

A/N: This is the first fic I EVER wrote!!(But not the first I posted)!! I thought of this one day, when I was sitting on a ledge and, like many of my fics, I thought of this movement that I thouht was really romantic in a light, and I really like the last few lines! Anywhoo I wrote and wrote, until this is what came out!! Hope you enjoy this story! please review and keep in mind theres a sequal!!

Hermione and Ron's Secluded Moment

Summer breezes made the trees sway free, as it made Hermione's thicket of curls dance. She sat on a low wall of an empty outdoors corridor, behind and below her, a grassy alcove sat idly and the stairs some feet away from her that lead to said alcove were deserted. A small stack of books at each of her knees and one rather heavy book, one she had no doubt read before, open across her lap. Her interest in the book was unfathomably diligent as it always was, through she was no longer the same student she was the year before, in fact nothing was the same as the year before.

Hogwarts, and the rest of the magical world, was in need of repair. More then a month had pasted since Harry rid the world at last of Voldemort in the ultimate battle. Most of the students had left because of the ended term, others like Hermione and her friends stayed to repair the castle and tread through the turmoil that used to magical law enforcement. Shacklebolt took over as temporary Minister of Magic, he recruited Harry, Ron, and Neville and makeshift aurors, and Hermione was working with the magical rights department to correct all the ridiculous anti-muggle laws the death eaters set up (She also managed to sneak in a few laws pertaining to house elves). Everything needed something more that didn't come easy. It was amazing there was even any time to relax.

Through not all was peaceful, in the smallest corner of her mind Hermione sensed something in the distance.

Suddenly there was an uncontrollable sensation of someone tickling her, which was impossible because the floor was more then 8 feet beneath her. But this came on so suddenly her only reaction was to writhe in laughter. Unfortunately in her hysterics she also lost her balance and tumbled backward.

Hermione only had time to squeak in fright, and shut her eyes to the when she would inevitably hit the ground, or so she thought.

_Thump!_

Hermione didn't understand, from what her senses had taken in, with eyes closed, she didn't hit the ground with a _thump_, but rather had been caught by someone with a cradle of arms.

Her hands assessed themselves blindly with a broad-shouldered chest and a long face. She slowly opened her eyes recognizing her savior. Of course she found Ron grinning down laughter.

"Ron! Did you just see what happened?!"

"Yeah! I finally got the hang of that tickle charm without speaking!"

"Really? That's…" Hermione began before she really caught his words, "Ron! I could have broken something!" she hit him on the chest to let her down, but he didn't.

"And I caught you, with my amazing keeper skills" Ron's lopsided grin held a cocky air, "So what's up?" he then asked casually.

"Well I was up _there_" she pointed to the ledge above her, "until you nearly tickled me to death for no reason!"

"Firstly I would never let you die if I could help it. And I had a perfectly good reason," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Which was?" Hermione raised her eyebrows interested.

"I was bored all morning and went looking for you," he shrugged.

"Ron your impossible, where's Harry?" she suggested.

"Dunno, might be anywhere, but knowing him, he's either in the boys' dormitory sleeping, Dumbledore's office, or with Ginny in those, "secluded parts of campus" he's always blubbering about in his journal, where ever those are."

"You read his journal?!"

"I told you I was bored!" he defended, "So what else have you been doing other then sitting on precarious ledges?"

"Well, if you must know I'm working."

"On what, You-Know-Who's funeral?"

"I was studying!" she laughed.

"Sorry, what?"

"Stu-dy-ing, Ron I know it's something you've never bothered trying but-"

"I know what studying is!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation, then he leaned close and examined her face closely, "Wow, I thought that was just a reflex at first, but your really serious! What could you possibly be studying for?"

"You know the usual, head start for next year's exams."

"Now, Hermione, I know this must be hard but," he paused for teary eyed dramatics, "We don't have any more exams!"

"Ron, just because we skipped seventh year doesn't mean we don't have to take exams,"

"Hermione, that's ridiculous!"

"What? I want to finish my education what's ridiculous about that, might I ask?"

"Well let's count, er, _you_ have been declared cleverest witch of the century, in like the world! And we have personal accounts in destroying the most evil person that ever lived… twice. In reality should any one really need to look at the scores of our last exam?"

"Well…" Hermione looked to the upper corners of her head, "I _guess_ in a way, I suppose that's true."

"And there you g-… wait, did… did you just agree with me?"

"I guess I did, didn't I!"

"So… so… I won an argument!?" his eyes light up to their fullest potential.

"Yeah I suppose," Hermione could smile at how easy it was to make Ron happy, as appose to tell him otherwise.

"But I never win arguments with you"

"Well things change."

"Huh…,"he thought, "are you sure this isn't going too fast?"

"What? You didn't expect things to change?" she laughed.

"Well, yeah I did, but nothing that big. I mean I didn't think you would start agreeing with me until…," he searched his vocabulary for the right word, "Marriage."

Hermione faked a gasp and pretended to all a flutter, "Why Ronald Weasley, is that a proposal?"

Ron who was quite flustered, quickly replied with a smirk, "Will that get us out of repeating seventh year?"

"It's temping, but no."

"Oh, than you'll just have to wait." He grinned trying to hold his composure but they laughed out loud together. Ron took a step forward.

"Er… Ron?"

"What?"

"Your still holding me," Hermione blatantly stated the obvious. It was true; she still sat in a cradle of his lanky arms, though they had both pulled into a closer embrace during the conversation.

"And?"

"Aren't you going to let me go?"

"Never."

Disclaimer: a moment later Harry and Ginny chose to return from their own secluded Hogwarts area, and Ron dropped Hermione.

Way to kill the moment, H/G

Psss... Iff you liked this check out my other stuff whille you wait for the next chapter!!


	2. Theories and Fred Astraire

Hermione and Ron's Secluded Moment

A/n: I decided to update this in honor of Hermione's 29th Birthday! I'm not exactly sure what DAY it is but PoA says Its some time in early September!

SEQUAL TIME!! Tell me your thoughts!!

P.S. to lovesreading2 when you read this I hope you enjoy Ginny's cameo appearance!!

Part 2

Ron's knee's had just buckled, he and Hermione tumbled to the floor.

"Tisk, tisk, Ron. Not the best of shinning knights to carry fair maiden are we now?" Ginny giggled as she walked down the stairs hand and hand with Harry.

"Oh, shut up!" Ron snapped.

"Really I agree, Ginny," Harry ignored him and made pleasant conversation, "With Ron's muscle mass and supporting that weight, that was bound to happen."

"HEY!" Hermione chimed in with Ron equally insulted.

"Yes, why don't we show them how it's done?" Ginny smiled.

"Let's," with that Harry stepped down a stair below her, and she put her hands on his shoulders once they were still enough, Ginny hopped onto his back. Then the pair trotted down to the couple still in the grass.

"You see, Harry has interestingly strong legs," Ginny said perched on his back, "You've got to use what good you have. So in your case, Ron well… er, Hermione, you'll just have to get used to walking." She said smugly.

Ron's ears promptly reddened to the shade of cherries. He surveyed the sniggering couple, and then slowly grinned with his form of brilliance. He stood to his fullest height, and turned to Hermione on the ground, scowling still. He winked to her and held out his hand. She smiled, not exactly sure what he winked for, but she trusted him well enough, she was slightly prepared for what was to come, and took his hand anyway. Ron grasped her hand tightly and pulled her up, but as she stood he continued to move. He twirled her on her toes and then dropped her into a dip, so low her hair brushed the grass.

Harry was dumb-struck and dropped Ginny back to her feet. She was nowhere near as surprised but still raised her eyebrows. No shock was beyond that of Hermione's. That was the lowest on her list of expectations, for Ron's actions. She lay stiff in his arms with eyes wide, frozen on Ron.

"Try that Gin, but I think you're going to have to lead," Ron challenged.

"Ron, how did you do that?" Hermione finally found her voice.

"Yeah, mate. All these years you've been tripping over yourself and now suddenly you're Fred Astaire?"

"Who?" Ron stood up abruptly, but unfortunately, was too confused by Harry; he forgot to pull Hermione back up with him. She landed hard on the ground at his feet, "Oh sorry 'Mione." He apologized quickly picking her up again and setting her on her feet this time.

Ginny turned her head to Harry, "Ron's always prided himself on his dancing, ever since mum decided to teach us all to waltz." She said in a quite mater-of-fact tone, "he was the only boy with a girl partner," she added quietly, pointing to herself.

"Ron that's it, I don't care if you single-handedly did him in with a teaspoon and a piece of hair, your finishing seventh too, and your taking muggle studies." Hermione muttered, rubbing the spots she landed hardest.

"Harry, would you please talk some sense into her?" Ron pointed to Hermione, "The way she's going about this 'finishing seventh year' business, she sounds like she's going to make us do it with her," he chortled.

Hermione only scowled and conjured up a small yellow bird that orbited her head diligently. Ron's smirk, turned to horror, until he flinched out of it, and stepped away from the flying ball of pain, "Okay, sorry!" he admitted, "Now put that bloody thing away, before I get a heart attack!"

"Hmm," Hermione gave a satisfied smile and made the bird disappear.

Ron's embarrassment quickly seeped in as Harry and Ginny laughed, and his face promptly turned a shade of pink.

"I'm hungry," Ginny said thoughtfully, once finished having her hearty laugh at Ron's expense, "I think I'll go to the kitchens, see if I can get some tea maybe." Then she peeked Harry on the lips, before skipping up the stairs again, sure to have Harry's eyes follow her.

"Oh, Ron come off it," laughed Hermione, when his complexion didn't lighten she hugged him around the side playfully. He smiled and untensed. He looked to see Harry still slightly sniggering.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just," he paused to laugh, "you two… you two used to hate each other."

"We didn't _hate_ each other," Hermione pressed, releasing her grip on Ron, but only to slide her hand into his so not to let go of him, as they began to walk.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Harry confirmed.

"Well, we had our differences…" Hermione started delicately.

"Oh, please he would tell me how horrid you were all the time and what a nightmare it was to be your partner in class."

"Ha, that's right, remember the first time I made you cry!" Ron reminisced fondly, nudging Hermione.

"Yeah those were the good old days." She said through gritted teeth.

"And remember fifth year when Hermione said you had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Alright I resent that!" Ron disagreed, "I was fifteen, and thick. But in some light I was right." He assured them.

"And how's that?" Hermione prompted with a laugh.

"Remember I said if someone had that many emotions in them they would explode?

"So?"

"So, look at Harry, for Merlin's sake he's like a deck off exploding span cards!" he reasoned with mirth.

Harry, not amused, smirked and waved his wand toward Ron. Seconds later Ron's feet were pulled up from under him, and he was dangling upside down, suspended only by his left ankle. His robes fell over his face and his shirt scrunched down to reveal his sadly white (but well toned) stomach and chest.

"Hey! Not Fair!" Ron trying to wriggle out of the spell's grip, as Hermione and Harry watched and laughed.

"Honestly do you really like him? I mean look at him," Harry grimaced, "all tall and skinny and white!" he joked.

"Yeah," Hermione decided through her laughter, playing along, "Yeah, I do."

"Hey!" Ron directed angrily to Harry, "And thank-you," he paused his useless struggle to point to Hermione.

"But, he's such an idiot!" Harry continued sarcastically.

"Put Me Down!" Ron swung more vigorously. So, Harry flicked his wand in a bored fashion, and Ron fell rather unceremoniously with a yelp. Hermione rushed to his side, and knelt behind him.

"Yes," Hermione agreed grinning, "but he's my idiot!" she proclaimed gleefully, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, endearingly.

"Gee, that makes it so much better," Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, "what are you playing at, Potter? Were you trying to kill me, or are you sick of us already?" he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders to represent the '_us'_.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so grotesque." Harry joked plainly.

"Oh, please, you and Ginny are far more disgusting to be around. For Merlin's sake your worst then Bill and Fleur."

"What are you talking about?" Harry shook his head, "There's nothing worst then Bill and Fleur. Except maybe you two," He added.

"This from a bloke who's stepped into Madame Puddifoot's with a straight face." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, nothing happened there but tea!"

"And maybe the deterioration of that poor girl's confidence." Hermione sighed darkly.

"How's that book going Hermione?" Harry said acidly, remembering Ron's suggestion that she ought to write a novel which decoded what girls said into a simpler language.

"Don't yell at her!" Ron defended her standing, "not her fault your pants at dating."

"Ron, leave Harry alone, I shouldn't have brought it up, besides we need to move on to more important maters." She said diplomatically, rising to continue their stroll.

"Like, What?" Ron inquired.

"Like Hogwarts," she answered.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she wants to get back on this idea that we are going back next year to finish seventh year."

"It's not an idea, Ron, its fact, listen to m-,"

"Hermione, are you about to go on one of those rants, we've all come to know and love?"

"More or less, it sounds," Harry answered for her, in a calculating voice.

"Well, might I try out this theory I've made, and place my argument?"

"Alright," Hermione said tentatively, again not exactly sure what she was agreeing to.

"Ace!" Ron smiled, "well I'll need you to hold out your arms for a moment," he instructed her, "Okay, well," he turned in front of her and spoke, "I thought of this in fifth year, but was afraid she'd slap me silly if I tried it, but now I'm convinced it would-,"

"Ron? Ron?! What are you doing? Ron!" Hermione yelped as he ducked under her open arms and hugged her around the knees. Then quickly tipped her forward on to his back and picked her up.

"Stop her ranting!" Ron concluded. Harry was somewhat impressed.

"Ron, your arse is in my face!" said a muffled and annoyed voice, coming from behind Ron's… well arse.

"Thank you for the update, and I hope you're enjoying the view!" he cheekily replied, "See how effective it is Harry?"

"Ron," Harry chuckled, "As effective and amusing as your solution is she's right."

"Harry what would possible make you say that? There's nothing, for us especially, to gain from another year here?" Ron argued, with Hermione still slung over his shoulder.

"I dunno, what's the point of jumping into the real world when we have a whole year, to wait and make a better one? Besides, going into Auror training after all that's happened just feels so redundant."

"Harry's right Hermione!" Ron said after a pause of thought.

"What!" Hermione screeched.

"What?" he reasoned lamely, "All you talked about was doing more work; he makes it sound a much deserved break from it!"

"All right fine, I'm just glad you changed your mind, it would have been the same without you here. Now," she sighed heavily, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Harry, should I put her down?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"You really should," Harry weighed the options, "but…"

"But I don't think I will." Ron confirmed. That those words Hermione was simply fed up. She sharply jabbed Ron on the back of the knees as they walked, and they buckled immediately, and there was a domino affect as they tumbled into Harry. The out come; The Golden Trio was sprawled across the grass rolling with laughter.

It was the beginning of a beautiful future.

THE END!!

Happy B-day Hermione!!

SOo?? What did you think?? I'm Dying to know!! Tell ME tell Me please!!


End file.
